pharyngulafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aratina
Welcome Hello heathen, welcome to PharynguWiki. Thanks for your edit to the Gnu atheists page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CCipher (Talk) 00:59, October 24, 2011 : Thank you CCipher! Aratina 01:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome some more! Aratina, you're very welcome, except that I didn't post that! I have no idea why the bot's using my name now. (I'll ask sg, he's often on top of these things.) But hey, welcome to the Wiki anyway :) CCipher 02:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : LOL! Well, thanks to you and the name-stealing bot then! Aratina 02:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what's this? Just a bit of modesty, some affirmative desire to avoid attention, or some undefined else? I'm planning to revert you if it's the mere modesty thing. MarkovBaines 14:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : I was thinking of shutting off my Blogger account at the time so the link would have been dead, but I decided against that in the end. I'll put the link back up now. Aratina 07:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I think it's every mention of pharyngula.wikia.com which trips the spam filter, maybe even wikia.com. And I think it happens FTB-wide, not just Pharyngula. Pretty sure you can't say "pharyngula.wikia.com" even if it's not in a hyperlink. I've tried calling PZ's attention to it on the blog, but he probably didn't notice. I haven't gotten around to emailing him, or Brayton or whoever can handle it. Would you be interested in testing to confirm if it's wikia.com generally, and FTB-wide, and then poking at them about it? MarkovBaines 19:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Really? That's too bad if true. I will try it and see if I get the same results. I can't find a link to the Pharyngula Wiki on the FTB Pharyngula homepage, either. I thought there used to be one there. Aratina 06:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Confirmed: A link to this wiki caused a comment of mine to not appear at the FTB blog The Uncredible Hallq. I also noticed that Brownian's link to the Phawrongula Wiki did not trip the spam filter at FTB in the "Now I get it" thread on Pharyngula. Aratina 16:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : I've given up linking to the wiki at Pharyngula and elsewhere. Most places seem to consider informative content with links to the wiki as spam. Aratina 19:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yech. Obviously I haven't been around for a bit; please get me up to speed. Is it being spam-filtered beyond FTB or just all throughout FTB? MarkovBaines 09:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::It is being spam filtered all over the Web. On Coyne's WEIT, on all of FTB including Pharyngula (though Chris Hallquist did find my comment hidden in his spam box and published it eventually), and on the Consumerist at least. Aratina 19:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::WEIT too. Oh boy. That's a minor disaster, it means it's gotten into an auto-shared spam blacklist. I'll try to hunt down the proper contacts but it'll probably take a few months to clear out. Thanks for the details. MarkovBaines 18:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC)